Love: Oranger Than Orange
by blukmage19r2
Summary: Naruto is exiled from the Hanabishi Zaibatsu and family and is living on his own as a college student. What happens when a girl that he hasn't seen in years coincidentally meet Naruto? And what else happens when he meets other women in his life that may affect the marriage? And who says that blue and orange can't complement with each other?
1. Arc 1 Chapter 1

**Love - Oranger Than Orange**

A Naruto and Ai Yori Aoshi Crossover

Retold and Rearranged by _blukmage19_

* * *

**Full Summary**: What happens when a humble college student finds himself in a situation with many women that keep coming in his life? And who said blue and orange couldn't be complementary with each other?

Naruto takes the role of Kaoru Honjō (Hanabishi).

**Tags**: Slightly AU, More modern setting, Canon route,

Adopted/Honest/Resourceful/Strong/Smart/Civilian/Not a Ninja/Disowned!Naruto

**Main Pairing**: Naruto/Aoi, possible harem

**Location**: Izumigaoka, Osaka Prefecture, Japan

* * *

**Arc 1**

**Chapter 1**

_The Reason/ The Unwedded Couple/ The Futon_

§

This is Naruto Hanabishi, 21, a latter into his 2nd Year in college for his 4-year tenure. He has natural blond hair and blue eyes that could mistake him for a European, but he is actually a true-blue born Japanese.

People might think that the young man is riding on the gravy train because his adoptive family, the Hanabishis, were big in the Zaibatsu (financial business) since the Meiji Era. Unfortunately, the old Patriarch of the family hated Naruto with a passion, when the latter is on to them for making dirty dealings behind the company's back.

Naruto had a girl that he loved ever since they were 4 years old. Her name: Aoi Sakuraba, and she and Naruto became the best of friends. Unfortunately, the old man forcibly turned down the marriage arrangement between his oldest grandson (that is, Naruto) and Aoi, leaving both families very upset and Naruto ended up being one that forcibly gets the blame (even though it wasn't all his fault); the young betrothed ones were very saddened that they would never see each other again. They gave each other a picture to remember themselves by.

Years later, the Zaibatsu tried to burn Naruto's possessions after his adoptive mother died tragically, but this enrages the young man as he gave the family a serious beatdown, thanks to his study of Martial Arts and a bit of Jiu jitsu _(Kancho! and some Leg Lock - Clutch Stomps on their pride)_.

The scars of the battle that were left on Naruto were on his back and on his cheeks, were from being abused by the old man, his other grandson Kaoru (the younger) along with his mother, and the members of the Zaibatsu for years.

Soon he made a vow before leaving the residence and said to his defeated opponents and the disgraced old man, "The moment you crossed that line the day my dear mother died and made me forsake my dear friend, Aoi-chan, is the day I leave this miserable home. For too long, I've called you my family. No more!"

And Naruto took everything he has on his back and wagon and left for the city of Izumigaoka, never looking back.

That was over 4 years ago.

**-LOTO-**

[Current Time, at the Ikebukuro Station]

On a day in late December (the day after Christmas), a petite woman (about 5' 3") with dark, short-length hair, wearing an indigo tsumugi (a type of old-fashioned kimono or yukata), tabi socks, and wooden sandals, is lost on her way to meet a certain somebody. She got bumped by a passerby and lost her footing. Thankfully, a 6-foot crew-cut blond-haired man with bandages on his cheeks came by and mercifully helped the woman on her feet.

She thanked the person for helping her, but noticed that her strap on her sandal came unraveled, so he helped give her shoe a temporary fix. But as he looked at the woman's face, his memory of a girl that he liked kept running through his mind, including the occurrence at Christmas, so he asked, "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"I could ask you the same thing," the woman said.

After a few awkward moments, the tsumugi-wearing woman asked the man for directions to Izumigaoka.

"Izumigaoka? That gate's on the opposite direction from here," he said, "Believe me, miss, even I can get a little lost from going through this station when I first came here. I'll even help you get to the ticket line, because I'm heading in the same direction. Can you trust me?"

The woman admitted that she is exceptionally lost is this maze, so she reluctantly accepted the man's offer, even if he's a complete stranger to her… or was he?

While the two were walking to the train, the woman noticed that the blond-haired man is a college student and must have a knowledge about tsumugis, and the man replied, "I used to wear them when I was younger. It even reminded me of two people that were precious to me. And you know, it just doesn't feel strange about it when I talk to you."

The woman blushed from what she learned about the stranger just as they boarded the train.

**-LOTO-**

As the train passed Toyamadai, the woman was asked by the man why is her business so important, "Is that certain somebody a guy, perhaps?"

"Y...yes," she blushed embarrassingly.

{Real smooth, you… It was supposed to be a joke,} the man grimaced to himself.

But then, the woman said, "The truth is that I came here without knowing whether I could meet that person or not. I'm just not familiar with the roads here. But with you helping me, I don't have to worry."

"I'm glad to be of service to you, miss," the man said as they waited towards their destination.

By the time the two reached Izumigaoka exit, the man noticed that his friend fell asleep on his left arm. So he helped carry her off of the train. {She just seemed so innocent, not knowing about the dangers in the world,} he thought to himself as he found a bench to wait until she can finally wake up, {But she's so cute. Reminds me of a girl I used to know.}

Suddenly, the woman woke up and noticed that her head is resting on his lap as he asked, "Slept well, milady?"

"Ah! I'm...I'm sorry! I must have slept through and missed our stop."

"Actually, we're here, miss," he said, "Forgive me if I have to carry you here."

The woman thanked the man for being in her company and he suggested that if he can go with her through the complex city, he'll be sure to find that person that she is looking for.

So onward they go to wherever the path leads to.

**-LOTO-**

"This person… what is he or she like?"

"It's a boy that I haven't seen for a while. He's a very kind person and he's strong, but also very gentle. Whenever I think about him, I feel like I've being swept off my feet. He even helped me when my hanao broke from my sandal and fixed them while I was crying. Now that I think about it, that boy is very skilled with his hands."

"You really must have liked the guy."

"**?** Why, yes! He was my first and only love. I can't stop thinking about him. It makes me feel alive."

Naruto couldn't help but notice that the woman has an undying love and devotion to that said man that she yearns for. So he said to her, "It'll be great once you get to meet him."

"Yeah!" she agreed.

By the time they arrived at the said location, it turned out to be a vacant lot.

"What? It's...not here! Have I got into the wrong place?" the woman anxiously asked.

"Oh, now I remember," the man explained, "The Hanabishi Zaibatsu used to own a housing complex in that lot years ago, but then an earthquake tore that old place and everything along the street apart, making this area very unlivable. He probably must have found a better living space elsewhere." And he tries to comfort her, but the woman felt depressed and said, "Liar… I thought I finally… finally would be able to meet… How can this be…? What am I going to do?"

The man, feeling sorry for the distressed woman and himself, invited her to come to his house at the apartment complex nearby to rest.

**-LOTO-**

The man brewed some green tea in his clean ocha cups to help calm the woman's nerves. So, he asked her, "So, are there any clues to the man's whereabouts?"

The woman took a picture from her tsumugi breast area and showed him what appears to be a young boy and girl that are smiling in front of the camera. "This is a picture of him and I when were kids," she said.

Upon closer examination, the man noticed that the boy looked awfully familiar and said, "Just a minute, I seemed to have a similar picture in here somewhere." And he found the photo in an album in his shelf and showed it to her, "There it is! It's a picture of me and Aoi-chan and you seemed to have the same copy just like mine… Like... mine?"

"You… you mean?" the woman questioned while being surprised, "Then that means that you're Naruto-sama?"

"I'm Naruto Hanabishi, and you must be… Aoi-chan?" The man now revealed to be Naruto asked.

The woman revealed to be Aoi replied, and after a few moments, they hugged each other like there's no tomorrow.

"Naruto-sama!" "Aoi-chan!"

The two kept saying their names as they were extremely glad to see each other again after 16 years of separation.

"The person that was so kind to me was really you, Naruto-sama… No greater destiny will defeat the feeling like this!" Aoi excitedly said as she embraces Naruto, but the Hanabishi is wondering what in the world happened to Aoi as she recomposed herself and kowtows and explained, "Naruto-sama, I, Aoi Sakuraba, am here to be wed by you."

Naruto was flabbergasted at what his long-lost friend just said, "You don't mean what I think it means?"

"That's right. I'm here to be your wife."

The three words Naruto declared can only be exclaimed at what Aoi had just said.

"Oh… my... goodness…"

* * *

**A/N**: To elucidate Naruto's modest living in Osaka, he managed to scrimp and save his money to find himself a place to stay, far away from his estranged family. He is currently living in a low-rent apartment🏠, even though he already paid the bills for his College tenure👨 🎓.

How is Naruto a rich man without having dependence from the Zaibatsu, you might ask?

He has a strange sense of excellent luck when he took a brief part-time job at a casino🎰 as a janitor. But when he found some loose change for a run at one of the machines, the rest is history, as he cleaned out the casino and made it shut its doors but good.💴 Sure, Naruto may have technically lost his job, but it gave him a better excuse to find a different and better part-time job as he improved his bachelor's living space, like having a 28" flat screen TV plus antenna, a stereo set and radio, his shelves full of manga and DVD's and Blu-ray's for his player (nothing primarily pornographic or overly sexual), a separate shelf for his schooling, an e-tablet for his education with some music on the side, and also have some spare things in case of a guest or two, like extra cushions for his low table, futons and pillows for sleeping. He even has a bank account under the surname "Uzumaki" where he kept his earnings with interest 💹 and he's not telling his estranged family that, even with his simple, yet complex password… in English.

Naruto is currently at the end of his second year Major in Law ️ and Minor in business management 👔. He has some friends that he knew so well, including an American girl ️ ️who plans to return from her sabbatical trip around the world, but we'll see her and a few others at a (possible) future schedule.

* * *

**-Love: Orange-**

It was so sudden for Naruto when he heard from his long-lost friend Aoi mentioned that she is to be married to him and then said, "Please come back to the Hanabishi with me."

Hanabishi Zaibatsu…

That accursed place that have angered Naruto after all the trouble the family had done to him, so he kept himself composed and said, "Aoi-chan, you didn't know about why I'm living in a low-rent apartment, trying to earn a clean living, do you?"

"No, I haven't," she replied as she sees Naruto removed the bandages from his cheeks and his scars now currently resemblance cat's whiskers - 3 on each side.

"This is but a sample of what the old man, another man that I used to call "brother", along with their flunkies that lived there had done to me after they had called me an untrustworthy black sheep. They had humiliated me and treated like a rag doll once too often, and it got worse after my dear mother died. So I decided to leave the residence to prove that I can be independent and get a college degree before I can think things over."

Aoi was shocked to see that Naruto has changed a lot over the years. He didn't want to see her cry after she learned why his face resembles a beast. So she confessed to him, "Naruto-sama, I'm sorry. I've been so selfish to you. I was worried that you might dislike me after you left the Hanabishi Zaibatsu. It was never my intention to deceive you or to lure you back over there. Please forgive me." And she kowtows before Naruto, but then she notices Naruto kowtowing, too.

"No. It was I who should be sorry, too, Aoi-chan," he said, "I know I shouldn't have left you after all this had happened. I've been thinking about you for a while, even though we've been far apart. I did send you letters and give you presents for your birthday, but the old man and my "brother" forbade me since he broke off the engagement. But I managed to do so anyway, because I still care about you."

And Aoi cherished the memories that her (former) betrothed gave her.

**-LOTO-**

Naruto noticed that the night is beginning to drag on and he knows that there are crooks and vagrants lurking about more frequently at night.

He decided to bring out some cushions to let his guest sit down and asked her, "So, about this _engagement_..."

"Yes," she said, "We were kids when we met several times."

Back then, Aoi is a rather shy girl where she meets her betrothed who waved her back. It was a start of a beautiful friendship. And now, Aoi is now a beautiful woman of high quality and class.

"Since then, I was raised to become your devoted wife to follow you. Didn't you know that?"

"Yes, I know about that," Naruto answered politely, "However, when the old man broke the marriage contract off, I was very upset at him. He even has the gall and the nerve to try to allocate the marriage to my younger "brother". However, I heard that your parents refused to do so. And that was around the time that we all seemed to have lost touch for awhile. And now, here we are."

"But Naruto-sama, you didn't leave the Hanabishi because you disliked me?"

"No, I would never do that to you like that," he answered with a sip of his teacup, "There are other reasons for me to…"

Naruto noticed that Aoi is crying as her tears fell on her hands.

"Forgive me," she said with a sniffle, "I am really relieved, my tears wouldn't stop flowing."

Naruto helped wiped the tears of Aoi's eyes with a tissue and calmed her down. He checked the clock and notices that it's getting late into the night, so he decided to let Aoi stay in.

**-LOTO-**

Naruto decided to let his guest use the bathroom after he sanitized the small tub with some soap and bleach. He even checked the water to see if it's hot enough to help Aoi relax herself in there.

"16 years," he murmured to himself, "I have heard of arranged marriages, but I never thought I would be on the business end of one of them."

He hears a knock on the door and it was Aoi who asked a curious question, "Naruto-sama, did you really run away, without telling your family?"

Naruto finished rinsing and answered, "I didn't, Aoi-chan. I left on my own terms after the old man kicked me out. I haven't contacted them at all for the last… I think it was close to 4 years."

And he walked out of the bathroom with a clean towel in his hand and gave it to Aoi. She wondered if there is a changing room, but Naruto said, "This apartment doesn't have one, but you can put your belongings into the basket over there. Just close the door and I'll wait in the den before you're done. Just be careful with the shower, because the hot water doesn't quite kick in for a few seconds until then; the complex's water heater is too old."

"Thank you, Naruto-sama," Aoi thanked her future husband, "Then I will take my bath now." And she closed the door while Naruto waits somewhere else. He hears the sound of Aoi's traditional clothes dropping to the floor. It was the first time a girl coming to his apartment, as well as that same girl taking a bath here. He even hears the sound of Aoi's traditional clothing fall to the floor through the thin walls. Why is he starting to have some strange thoughts of seeing Aoi naked, even though he never even owned a risqué magazine.

**-LOTO-**

Then Aoi called out, "Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama, the shower only has cold water…"

"Just let it run for a bit, Aoi-chan!" he called out, "It'll be hot soon, trust me!" Naruto made a note to himself to contact the landlord to replace the worn-out heater with a new one.

After a few moments, Aoi said, "Oh! It's hot now! It's just like you said, the temperature is just right. Wonderful!"

"I'm glad that's to your liking, Aoi-chan," he said. And as Naruto was about to return to the den, he noticed that Aoi is wearing undergarments underneath her Tsumugi. But he obeyed his first impulse to look away. Naruto realizes that thinking about marriage with Aoi, the daughter of the Sakuraba family, is still a bit too sudden.

Happiness can wait...

**-Love: Orange-**

By the time Aoi finished with her bath, she is wearing her inner kimono and sash as she was drying off. "Thank you. That hot bath really did the trick," the Sakuraba complemented.

"Gorgeous…," Naruto quietly exclaimed as he was amazed at Aoi's rather gentle appearance.

But he changed the subject and decided to let his guest sleep in one of his futons while he sleeps with a spare futon and some elbow room away from his guest. Then he suggested, "Anyway, you should be ready by tomorrow morning to go back home, Aoi-chan. Your family could be worried about you being here with me, the black sheep of the Hanabishi family."

"But can't I stay by your side?" she asked.

"It's not what I was thinking about, but being engaged to a person you just met recently or haven't seen for 16 years is a bit sudden, even for me. You probably don't know much about me."

"Then…," Aoi started to suggest, "Then we can start getting to know each other from now on!"

Naruto turned to look at Aoi in the eye as he is listening.

"And I want to ask you more about yourself." The Sakuraba endearingly puts on her cute charm to convince her fiancé. So Naruto gave in as he moved his futon a little closer to Aoi, as she began to fall fast asleep after having a hectic day. However, he just couldn't get to sleep. So he decided to check the ticket that Aoi held with his lamp. It was rumpled and worn out, but he also noticed that the address's numbers were backwards, 5-2-7 and not 7-2-5, which explains why it leads into an empty lot. He notices that the sleeping Aoi is submissive as she is stubborn, not that there's anything wrong with her.

He quickly left the apartment for a minute to grab himself a caffeine-free cola and swiftly returned back with the greatest of ease. As he opened the can and sipped, he didn't want to go back to the Hanabishi household just yet and he doesn't know if the head of the family, as much as a jackass that he is, would accept him back.

By the time Naruto returned, Aoi woke up rather worried, "I heard the door open and I couldn't see you, so I was a bit…"

"Don't worry about it, Aoi-chan," he said, "This is my home. I wouldn't leave it behind so easily."

"Naruto-sama?"

"Yes?"

"Good… good night."

"Sweet dreams, Aoi-chan." And both people fell asleep on their futons.

**-LOTO-**

In one of his dreams, Naruto was remembering his times that he shared with Aoi when they were children, and they played together. However, as time went on, Aoi stripped herself from her clothes because she said it was too hot, and she is not only naked as a baby, her body began to change dramatically as Aoi went from a innocently naked child's body to a nude, grown-up version of herself with firm C-cup breasts, visible nipples and areolas, and a small blackish bush covering her womanhood. And Naruto's manhood is getting a little rough to contain inside his pants as (Big) Aoi's breasts are embracing his face, almost as if they are smothering him to death as he started to hear her actual moaning when he suddenly woke up.

**-LOTO-**

Naruto thought to himself that he dreamt could be one of his darnest dreams, a nightmare, or could be both rolled into one that could mess up his boxer briefs from a nocturnal emission. However, that proved to be half-true when his head was suddenly dragged into something fragrant and soft to the touch. When he looked up, it was Aoi clenching to her fiancé in her sleep. Naruto got his face full of femininity and ecstasy as Aoi slowly moved around his legs and finally his cheeks.

This is going to be a long night as Naruto started to purr like a cat that made the dreaming Aoi even happier as she murmured and mewed, "I love you…Naruto…-shama. Meow..."

And Naruto went back to sleep with a woman that would soon be his lovely and lawfully wedded wife.

**-LOTO-**

By the time the dawn broke, Aoi woke up to find that Naruto is awake, doing some morning exercises to keep last night's incident off his mind.

Aoi decided to join him just to keep herself in shape, thanks to the rhythm on the radio and her mother's teachings. As Naruto swap to his push-ups, he asked Aoi, "Just how did you get on my side of the bed?"

Aoi stopped for a moment and said, "Well… because you looked like you're cold. So I wanted to help warm you up… Oh, I'm sorry! I have a bad habit of holding onto things tightly in my sleep again. Did I do something bad?"

"No," he replied after doing his 80th push-up, "That just makes me want to know you better, just like you said. I just do some morning exercises to start the day right and take a quick shower before breakfast. But it seems to me that you were getting very cold too, even when you were acting like a cat."

"Then, we're now even," the fiancée gave of a sweet smile.

And Naruto gave Aoi an unused roll-on deodorant container for both men and women to freshen up, and gave her a spare comb and brush to help tidy her bedhead hair back into place, at his insistence. His gentle brushing skills made the Sakuraba feel more at ease.

This day could just get better and better...

§

**To be continued…**==»

* * *

**A/N**: (As of 7/19/19) It's tough to try to make this version of Naruto having a Kansai dialect. Osaka is a different region that has a rather long feuding in competition and businesses with Tokyo, or so it says. And Naruto is planning to become a lawyer in Major and Business Management on the side instead of just being a successor to the Hanabishi Zaibatsu. And why not, much of the backstory involves Naruto being ill-treated like a nobody, but if this is a form of a trial and tribulation, then running away would never really make him be truly free.

Aoi Sakuraba speaks in a more polite accent since she is raised prim and proper by her family. She has a bodyguard/elder sister figure that doubles as a secretary to assist her mistress after she was taken in by the Sakuraba family. But getting back to Aoi, she has dreams to become a devoted wife to Naruto, just like he treats her with the utmost respect. She can cook and clean just like a servant or housewife, but she lets some people help her at times and deserves the best for the humble woman.

This is only a test idea that I have to this and other future planned stories.

And the heat of the summer will be on!

_-blukmage19_


	2. Arc 1 Chapter 2

**Arc 1**

**Chapter 2**

_Dinner/The Bathroom/Refusal/Don't Leave_

§

[At the University]

Naruto kissed his "fiancée" Aoi on the lips to "play along with the act" after he packed his lunch (prepared by Aoi, herself) for his daily routine of going to the university, even though today is the only day of going there until after New Year's. She promised to stay and cook dinner, even though she admitted that she isn't good at making fine cuisines.

Of course, Naruto doesn't mind if he helps with Aoi with cooking or cleaning, since he has been keeping his apartment tidied by himself for the last 4 years. An extra hand doing chores wouldn't hurt, as long as it's Aoi who stays with him. But he wonders if her family is on them?

So Naruto left his home and trusted Aoi to mind the house, as he continues his exercise regiment: a good jog all the way to the university.

**-LOTO-**

It was the usual lessons from the professors and teachers on the lectures of the A/V room, but Naruto wrote down some notes to keep his brain running smarter. But whenever he needs a break, he couldn't help but think about Aoi and how does she manage to handle being a housewife. Sure, he doesn't have a proper girlfriend before, and there's this one other girl originally from America and has a residence in Kyushu that used to tag along with him and his friends from the Photography Club, but she took a sabbatical trip around the world last year. But getting back to Aoi, Naruto is in a fix: if he accepted her hand in marriage now, he would be forced to return back to the Hanabishi family, and he told himself that he wouldn't want to go back there again. But he still admits that Aoi is a real sweetheart, nevertheless.

**-LOTO-**

After class, Suzuki and Sato from the Photography Club wanted their fellow member about a meeting they're planning to have today, but Naruto declined, "Sorry, guys. I have something urgent to do, so I'm afraid I can't come today."

Suzuki was flabbergasted and confused at why the MVP of the club has to leave, so he pressed, "How can we start meetings if we're short of members‽"

"Don't tell me that you must have gotten yourself a beautiful private dancer in your house?" Sato asked a silly question.

Naruto is a bit annoyed that both Suzuki and Sato are such idiots, so he refuted, "Look, it's getting close to New Year's and the week off, so why don't we hold it off till then? I'm sure that we can get some photos when we get back."

At first, Suzuki thinks it's a silly, outrageous idea, but Sato surprisingly agreed. He has family back home that doesn't want to miss the New Year's events and the special soba noodles.

Suzuki admitted defeat because he was invited back to his family's place at the hotel for New Year's and all the automobiles that are parking nearby, so he lets Naruto have his fun back at his residence.

(Of course, Naruto wouldn't tell the knuckleheads that he has a fiancée, soon to be his darling wife, they probably would laugh and ridicule him for "wearing a ball and chain", but he wouldn't mind that anyway.)

**-LOTO-**

By the time Naruto made his way back home, after buying some foods from the grocery store along the way, he meets Aoi, who was waiting from the train station nearby.

"Oh! Naruto-sama, you're back," the lonely Sakuraba said to her fiancé.

"You were waiting for me, Aoi-chan?" Naruto asked while carrying the sacks of food in his fists.

"Dinner isn't ready yet and I'm preparing to go to the store to get some food in the refrigerator."

Naruto showed Aoi the necessary food items that needed to be shelved back in his house and she's glad to have her future husband helping her. That and she wanted to be with Naruto as soon as he returned from the University, to which Naruto enjoyed her company.

**-LOTO-**

Naruto and Aoi held hands together as they were walking back to the apartment. The Sakuraba notices that Naruto's hand are rather large. And after 16 years, changes do come naturally, Naruto accepted.

"And you have grown more beautiful than before, Aoi-chan," he complimented.

And Aoi never knew that her fiancé can be such a sweet and honest man, as she blushed from his kind words.

**-LOTO-**

A little later, Aoi prepared the food while Naruto cleaned the dishes and the reusable chopsticks before serving them on the table for 2 people. And what Aoi served is a banquet fit for a king and queen.

"This looks delicious," Naruto said before saying grace and then tasted the grilled fish and it was simply scrumptious. He never thought that the meals can be done that way before and he praised Aoi for the work.

"That's great!" she said with a confident smile, "Please eat up, there's a lot more to go."

"Thanks," Naruto said, "You should eat, too, Aoi-chan." And she did.

And while they were eating their dinner, the "husband" said to his "wife", "This is the first time I tasted something different since I left the old place."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, sometimes I have been consulting some cookbooks and cooking shows to tempt the palate from what I know, and that includes adding some ingredients to ordinary noodle cups and I still can't match your skills, Aoi-chan."

"Noodle cups‽ Is that so?" Aoi was flummoxed, "Is this how you, a single man, live everyday? That's just unacceptable, Naruto-sama! You have to have healthy foods!"

"Don't worry about it, Aoi-chan," Naruto tried to calm her down, "I rarely eat things like ramen whenever I can't make up my mind on what to cook."

"Then you must eat more good meals," Aoi scolded like a mother to her stubborn child, "I made your favorite dish, grilled saury!"

"That's awfully... considerate of you, Aoi-chan," he said with a nervous gulp as he tore open a piece of grilled meat with his chopsticks and sampled it.

"You knew of the dishes I liked and they're just too delicious," he said with great satisfaction.

"Maybe it's because when we were younger, I paid attention," Aoi replied, "I simply know a lot of things about you, such as liking grilled fish, the color orange, how you liked my hair short or long, among other things. I have been trying hard to meet the standards of being your wife, and being with you like this, is like a dream to me… To come home with you hand in hand, to cook the best dishes with you… As long as you want it, I can give it to you."

"Aoi-chan…," Naruto felt a sense of gratefulness that his fiancée, so he said, "Thank you. And as your soon-to-be husband, I'll be here for you. I'll even help you when you're feeling low… as long as you want me to."

And Aoi accepted his friendship with a loving smile as they resumed eating their dinner. Then the "wife" noticed that her "husband" has some rice sticking to his cheek and she carefully picked it off and said with a coo, "You looked like you're enjoying your meal, Naruto-sama. I am so happy!" And she ate the grain.

**-LOTO-**

After finishing the meals and washing the dishes, Naruto decided to take a nice hot bath first, after Aoi drew the water out. He learned the old-fashioned rule in Japan when it comes to baths: _"Men come first, women come second"_. He couldn't help but think that Aoi is much cuter than before, not to mention, she's a very considerable woman. "The next thing I would expect is that she would come in here, wanting to wash my back, I bet," he said to himself.

"Naruto-sama, I am going to wash your back," Aoi said through the bathroom door, "May I come in?"

**-Love: Orange-**

"May I come in?" Aoi asked through the bathroom door.

This made Naruto rather anxious and he said, "Aoi-chan, I'm practically naked in the bath. You probably wouldn't like what you see in here."

"It… it is okay… for your sake…" Aoi nervously tries to steady her nerves as she enters the door. And when she made entry, she was wearing her tsumugi and an apron like she was a servant in the bathroom.

"She's clothed‽" Naruto quietly exclaimed at what he saw before he slouches back into the water, feeling rather defeated.

As Aoi moved closer, Naruto showed her his back, full of scars that have healed overtime, but it still shows; to which it surprised her.

"Forgive me for showing this horrible thing to you, Aoi-chan," he said, "Those are from the times when the old man and my "brother" had done to me."

But Aoi embraced Naruto anyway and softly says, "Naruto-sama...your wounds, I will heal them completely in time. Please let me be by your side forever? I will never leave you."

And she carefully scrubbed his back to make sure that she isn't being rough on his old scars.

Naruto is still worried that Aoi's family is still searching for her, but he'll have to do what it takes to take care of his future wife. And as he got out of the tub, without a towel to cover his modesty, Aoi noticed that her fiancé's manhood is far from being puny, like the time she shares a bath with him when they were children. "Naruto-sama, it's embarrassing…"

"Oops, sorry, Aoi-chan," Naruto noticed his mistake as he got out of the tub, "Let me get a towel and…!" He notices that Aoi is starting to slip on the loose bar of soap and she crashed on top of him.

[Chorus: "_**Embarrassing**_!"]

Aoi's chest is on top of Naruto and something is jabbing her behind as Naruto said with a groan, "I'm glad that you're okay, Aoi-chan. For a moment there, I thought that things can't get any worse."

Suddenly, the couple heard a scream coming from inside the house and it was a tall woman wearing a corset top, jacket, and skirt came by and yelled, "Aoi-sama!," and noticed the compromising position of her mistress and the stranger. She dragged Aoi away and tried to stomp on Naruto's privates with her high heel stilettos, but he moved away to defend himself with the towel in his hands as the woman angrily yelled, "What do you think you are doing to Aoi-sama, you lowlife scum‽"

But Aoi stopped the woman and yelled, "Wait! Stop it, Miyabi-san! That's Naruto-sama you're hurting!"

"Aoi-sama?" the woman now named Miyabi wondered why her dear mistress that she knows since she was a baby is defending the naked stranger.

Naruto puts the towel around his waist and said, "Miyabi…-san, you do realize that you're invading the sanctity of my home? Not to mention, you're in the presence of a man!" And he kindly lets the women leave the bathroom so he can get dressed proper.

Of course, Miyabi and Aoi couldn't help but notice how unique is Naruto's manhood, but that's beside the point of the matter.

**-LOTO-**

At the den, the man and two women are seated near the low table. Miyabi Kagurazaki introduces herself as Aoi's caretaker.

Naruto then asked, "Why would people like you come over to my house in this hour of the night? Is there something about Aoi-chan that I should know?"

"I am so sorry, Naruto-sama, but…" Aoi tried to explain, but Miyabi filled in the situation, "Aoi-sama came here on her own. She called me yesterday about where she was staying at." She turned to her mistress and scolded, "Aoi-sama, do you know what you are doing? If I didn't find you today, I was going to call the police! You were lucky that the only people that knew that you went missing were your parents and the few people, including myself, who were searching all over. Had this incident been known to the public, the Sakuraba Conglomerate would become a big laughingstock! Aoi-sama, please consider the position that you're in!" And she explained the origins of the Sakuraba Conglomerate that were built on the foundation since the Meiji Era and its department stores are among the highest in the nation and Aoi has the responsibility of not disgracing the Conglomerate's reputation and that the person who marries her will become the head of the Sakuraba Conglomerate, meaning that Aoi's actions affect the fate of its workers.

"Therefore, you have to be extra careful on what you do. And besides that, Naruto-san has been disowned by the Hanabishi Zaibatsu, thus he is of no point of interest to the Sakuraba family. You must not associate with disgraceful, ordinary people like him! He is an outcast and is unallied with us, don't you understand‽" Miyabi calmed down and said, "Aoi-sama, let's go home now," and she tried to take her mistress by the hand, but Aoi slapped it away and clung to Naruto, refusing to leave his side. Miyabi tried to make her mistress reconsider, but Aoi refused to leave Naruto's side as she wept in sorrow. She doesn't care if he returned to the Hanabishi family or not, she refused to leave.

What will Naruto do now?

**-Love: Orange-**

Miyabi is staying at Naruto's apartment, trying to make her mistress and little sister-figure Aoi leave with her, but the latter stubbornly refused.

Aoi then asked Naruto if he can return to the Hanabishis. But then he said, "Ladies, I refuse to go back over to that hellhole. You know what they did to me and how they treated me like I'm just dirt." And he lifted his shirt to show the scars on his back. The women were shocked at what they saw as the ex-Hanabishi explained, "The Hanabishi Zaibatsu were nothing more than sons of jackals and hyenas that loved nothing more than to relish on my misery and possibly even others'."

Naruto puts his shirt down and continued, "I left the Hanabishi family on my own accord, so I can get a better education. So I have been working part-time jobs to pay my intuition and my rent. Sometimes, it's rough trying to buy better food and clothing on a limited budget."

Aoi began to cry from what she learned about Naruto's troubles and Miyabi was ashamed of herself for not knowing about the ex-Hanabishi better. She comforted Aoi and said to her, "Let's go home, Aoi-sama. Your parents are worried about you."

"I know, Miyabi-san," the Sakuraba said with a sniffle, "But, at least let me stay with Naruto-sama for tonight, please? Aoi promised to come straight home tomorrow."

And she hugged her "fiancé" to prove her devotion to him, and Naruto did the same to Aoi.

Miyabi gave in and said, "Alright. However, I must stay here. Understand?"

And Aoi and Miyabi decided to stay the night, after Naruto tidied the den to let his guests sleep in the spare futons.

**-LOTO-**

Late into the night, Naruto is sleeping in the closet space while the women sleep on the floor. Aoi woke Naruto to ask him to come outside without disturbing Miyabi and he consented.

The two went to the nearby playground to maybe have at least one more intimate conversation before she leaves. And Aoi says, "Naruto-sama, my...my being able to meet you, I feel very fortunate to have done so. Back then, it was good meeting with you, even though it was a short while. But now, you are warmer and kinder than I expected… If I were to be together with you, it would be more splendid than I could ever imagine… ***sigh*** But if this is your decision, then I can do nothing about it."

The winter breeze makes Aoi shiver through her tsumugi, so Naruto placed his orange and black heavy coat on Aoi and confessed to her, "The truth for all of this, Aoi-chan, is that I wasn't born a Hanabishi in the first place."

Aoi turned to Naruto who is preparing to drop a big bombshell.

"My original name is Naruto Uzumaki. My mother, Yumi Honjō, and my old man, Yūji Hanabishi, weren't officially married and I was adopted by my mother when I was just a baby, not long after she miscarried her child. They loved me like I was their real son."

Aoi wondered why her fiancé had said about his life.

"Unfortunately, my old man was later forced to be married with another woman and has a son of her own named Kaoru, whom I call him my younger brother.

The Hanabishi family members fervently oppose the first marriage, that is my mother's, and even their acknowledgement of my being. But Mother never uttered a word of protest."

"So that's why?" Aoi understood.

"That's where things started to turn completely south," Naruto grimaced, "My old man apparently died in a car crash when I was about 5 years old. The Hanabishi family said that they would raise me. Mother didn't want to let me go through the suffering of being raised by her, alone, so she consented and let me be adopted by them. So, to not worry about her, I had to play the part of an obedient heir… But... I could never be a true Hanabishi."

And he told her that while he was in his last year in Senior High, his mother died suddenly and that's when all hell breaks loose…

_**-Flashback-**_

_Gen'ichiro is becoming very arrogant and planned to get rid of every precious treasure of Naruto's mother, Yumi, and her memories, including her pictures to make the eldest grandson conform to his wishes. But Naruto was smarter that the Hanabishis intended to think. He managed to hide every treasured piece into a secret compartment to where nobody but him knows where they were hidden._

_But when Naruto was dragged by Kaoru and Gen'ichiro, telling him to forget about his deceased mother and they struck him. The old Patriarch smacked at Naruto's back and head with his cane, ranting about the 300 and some odd years of the hard-working Hanabishi history and that Naruto is not welcomed here anymore._

_And when they and their flunkies tried to find where the treasures were hidden, in order to burn them out of spite, that's when Naruto's patience literally went snapped like a broken string. "In just about a minute, I'm going to get real mad!"_

_He managed to send his captors flying with the sudden herculean strength, followed by beating down his opposition with the art of Jiu Jitsu. Some of the flunkies were jabbed hard in the gut - doubling over, some with busted teeth by a either a charging elbow or flying kick, and some getting kicked and stomped in the clutch and the family jewels._

_Kaoru tried to stop Naruto by following his grandfather's example, with an old Western revolver in his hand. "Stop, or I'll shoot you!" he demanded with a tinge of nervousness._

_"You call yourself a man with a gun in your hand, brother?" Naruto countered with rage in his fist, "A man is not a man if he doesn't know how to shoot. Now drop that gun nice and easy, so that nobody gets HURT!" And in the blink of an eye, Naruto moved fast as he came closer and knocked the gun from Kaoru's hand and followed up with a grab of his opponent's kimono collar, tossed the eyeglasses aside, and slapped Kaoru's face silly and finished with an uppercut to the chin. He even emptied the revolver of its bullets for safety._

_Gen'ichiro is utterly mortified. His oldest grandson overwhelmed the members and Kaoru all by himself as Naruto started to walk away._

_"Don't you dare turn your back on me!" the old man yelled, "I raised you and this is how you repay me? For 12 years, I raised you and now you betrayed us‽"_

_But when the old man pulled out his other revolver, Naruto smacked the gun away with swift timing and said to him with eyes like a monstrous beast, "No! It was you that betrayed yourselves and my mother. You all were acting like heretics when all you feel inside is greed! You love your money more than you do with your own family! Consider this my message to you for all the years I have been treated - my love, my anger, and all of my sorrow!" And he grabbed Gen'ichiro's kimono collar, flip-jumped over him, and pulled a serious Kanchō right up the old man's behind like an enema. Gen'ichiro lost his strength of his legs and fell face first with a big thud, screaming in agony after having his butt violated by a childish prank._

_And as Naruto was about to leave to get some first aid bandages, hand sanitizer, and a wagon for his prized possessions, he makes his message clear, "For too long, I called you my family. No more!"_

_And Naruto packed up and left for the city._

_"I don't ask for forgiveness nor to be forgiven, but I still pity you, Hanabishi family," Naruto said as he hits the road with his wagon, "Farewell!"_

_And so it begins the life of Naruto as a regular citizen._

**-End Flashback-**

Naruto shows Aoi a charm and said, "This is what my mother had left me. It has some of my first clipped hair inside. She is one of many memories that I still cherished with me to this day. And I have no other relatives that would take me in. That place was never a home for me, just a downright form of a prison. That's why I made a vow to never return there again."

Aoi touched his hand and cried from what she has heard from the touching story.

"Na...Naruto-sama…***stifles*** You must have suffered a lot!" And she lets Naruto rest his head on her lap. This feeling of tranquility reminded him of his mother. And they held each other close, as they returned home by the 4:00 hour.

**-Love: Orange-**

It is the morning hour on the day of December 30 when Miyabi makes good on her promise to take Aoi back to her family's home. But before they left, Naruto said, "Aoi-chan, I'm sorry that things turn out…"

"Naruto-sama?" Aoi interrupted, "I'll be fine. Please don't berate yourself. It was my fault for forcing myself to come find you." And she clasped her hands with Naruto's and said, "You need to eat proper meals, don't overexert too much, and take better care of yourself."

"Oh, Aoi-chan," Naruto concerningly sighed as he gave her the feeling of being parted.

"Naruto-sama, please don't give me that look," she said before his hand caresses her face that is making her feel sorrow, "Really, Naruto-sama… I… I will be fine. It's because of you are the Naruto-sama that I loved the most. Please! Please stay being the man that you are now. Stay the Naruto-sama that I loved the most."

And Naruto gave the woman one last embrace and a kiss and said, "Parting is such sweet stuff, Aoi-chan. I'll miss you."

And then the Sakuraba thanked Naruto for her and Miyabi's stay and hospitality. And then she closed the door.

**-LOTO-**

Doing the homework and taking pictures for his Club just isn't the same without Aoi. He wondered to himself what if the Hanabishis weren't so scroogey, their goodness wouldn't have to be as small as a speck of dust. He decided to head to the grocery store to bring in the food for the necessary party fixings, some sparkling juice, a 6-pack of beer, and some ice cream ("Boot to the Head" Flavor, imported from Canada).

And by the time, Naruto returned home, the apartment feels rather empty without Aoi. He watched some TV as he resumed his homework. The commercials of the Department Stores from the Sakuraba Conglomerate kept popping up in his mind. They reminded too much of Aoi. So he decided to hold off the homework as he cooked his dinner.

**-LOTO-**

When night falls, Naruto was sleeping in his futon and started to have a strange dream about Aoi coming back, with the Hanabishi family making their deadly stares in the dark as they plan to take her away and tore her clothes apart and was dragged inside a cluster of bodies, as if they are devouring her like demons, and Naruto was helpless to rescue Aoi in this nightmare.

Naruto awoke with sweat breaking out and murmured, "I got to stop watching those foreign scary movies that Tina-san brought from America. I still get one of those darnest dreams like that..."

But then his cellphone rang in the house, saying it's from a payphone near the train station, so he took the risk and answered, "Hello?"

»"Naruto-sama, please…help me..."«

_Could it be‽_

§

**To be continued…**==»

* * *

**A/N**: This is just different scenarios to have a different take on the relationship between Naruto and Aoi. We also get to meet Miyabi, a traditionalist type of woman with a strange fashion sense. She used to wear formal, modest clothing whenever she is teaching Aoi, but currently, she wears different sets of clothing that is meant for the night life or just to being casual. You might ask who is this Tina character is, but if you read the original story, you might just find out.

Also, in Naruto's past, he has a penchant for cooking much like the Hanabishis and Sakurabas' cooking skills, probably rivaling Aoi's level, but still compliments it. He been also has training in Jiu Jitsu as his art of self-defense (which was based by the arcade rarity, "Battle K-Road"), and a good thing, too, after all the hell he had been through because the Hanabishis and their associates were bitching for a yen and not caring about family. When Gen'ichiro got goosed in the butt (thanks to his bad karma), he was hit threefold: the first is that his anal injury revealed to him that he unknowingly has cancer in his colon, the second is that the Hanabishis were hit by the law when Yumi Honjō was revealed to be murdered by the old man and the hitmen he hired, and is solely responsible for the woman's miscarriage of her first child. His associates were also caught by the law for their separate crimes. And finally the third part: Naruto used his savings to buy shares from the Hanabishis stocks at a low price just for the heck of it and made their stocks plummet drastically when it reached the high mark and later, he transferred and invested the earnings to the Sakurabas' businesses for dividends and to give them better improvement on their products from the profits. Now the Hanabishis are now declared bankrupt by the public, all because of the years of greed that finally got them in the end. The Sakurabas didn't know about the big bombshell just yet.

And that's where the diverging of the story gets to, thanks to my ticking, little brain.

As for Aoi leaving Naruto's house, she'll be back as we'll see in the next chapter.

And the heat of passion will be on!

_-blukmage19_


	3. Arc 1 Chapter 3

**Arc 1**

**Chapter 3**

_Meeting/Promise/New Journey_

§

"Hello?"

»Naruto-sama, please...help me...«

It was Aoi on the line when Naruto answered his cellphone as he woke up in the middle of the night. He asked her about what just happened.

»I… wanted to see you again, Naruto-sama… I escaped Miyabi-san, but now, I seem to be lost...«

{Escaped?} "Aoi-chan, where are you now?"

»Ano… I'm at the Ikebukuro train station where we first met.«

"I'm on my way, Aoi-chan! Wait over here and don't leave until I find you! Bye-bye."

***BOOP***

Naruto quickly got dressed and puts on his portable poncho and brought a spare, because the Weather Report Girl (in her sexy grey lingerie) said that freezing rain is happening in the late hours. Then he left his house and ran towards the destination of the call.

Naruto was utterly dumbfounded. Aoi hasn't really returned home back to her family and she was waiting at the Ikebukuro Train Station. He hopes that he can reach to her in time. A lonely Aoi is a dangerous family not too far behind, though not as bad as the Hanabishis, Naruto thought as he took the long train ride to Ikebukuro.

**-LOTO-**

Aoi was sitting at a bench to where she waits for Naruto to come. She thinks to herself about what will happen when her fiancé comes and how she will face him after decided to not returning back home, {Maybe I've been such a grievance to Naruto-sama, after all the trouble I have put on him. I wanted to see him, intruded on his hospitality, and I called him out here in this awful storm. Will he be angry and never even forgive me? Or maybe Naruto-sama hates me now?}

But those thoughts were interrupted when some street hooligans (3 of them) came by, wanting to do something crazy and they started to approach her with the intention of kidnapping a helpless girl by means of a knife.

And Aoi is cornered, trapped by the local street punks who wanted to gangbang and rob her, just for kicks, so she yelled, "Naruto-sama!"

And then one thug was tossed to the floor by a judo throw.

"Aoi-chan!" he exclaimed as he charged at the second foe with a flying elbow busting him in the kisser. The third man, pulls out his folding pocket knife to prove his threat by putting it to Aoi's neck.

"You don't really have the nerve to kill a person with that dinky little thing, would you?" Naruto boldly taunted, "Are you trying to graduate into murdering an innocent bystander, who also happens to be my girl? Well, are you, punk?"

And in the thug's sudden weakness, Naruto quickly folded the knife against the punk's fingers, making the former writhe in pain as he dropped the bloody knife and Aoi moved away to let Naruto smacked the punk's face, followed by a high jump attack with his fingers pressing against the hooligan's pressure points on his head and then a lunging "cat clawed" attack to the crotch. The thug will be singing a new high note after falls into unconsciousness.

"You should have never thought of doing this stupid idea in the first place, moron," Naruto said as he dusted off his hands, saying, "That's that," as he came to Aoi and they embraced each other.

Aoi wanted to express her feelings to Naruto, even though she had done some foolish things just to get back to her lover, but Naruto hugged her anyway as she apologized to him.

"Let's...go back home together," Naruto said as he gave Aoi a poncho and headed back to his house, hand in hand. They took the midnight train back to Izumigaoka and nearly fell asleep along the way.

**-LOTO-**

By the time the two lovers returned back to the apartment, they were slightly drenched from the storm, thanks to the ponchos. Aoi insisted to let Naruto take a hot bath, because he is more drenched in his shoes. But Naruto said, "You need a bath more than I do, Aoi-chan."

But then the young lovers came to a compromise as both came up with what is probably a stupid decision and that is: to share a bath together.

So they undressed themselves but looked away, at first. They weren't ready to see each other naked just yet.

In the bathroom, Naruto (with a towel around his waist) took the showerhead, while Aoi takes a nice hot bath in the tub. (The tub is big enough for 1 adult + 1 child or up to 3 children; it's not practically big enough for 2 adults, unless they are rather flexible.)

And while they were washing themselves, Aoi confessed, "Naruto-sama, after I left you...I thought a lot about what Miyabi-san said about the Sakuraba Family and my parents… But I already decided… I will also leave the Sakuraba Family! Even after I lose everything, I want to be with you!"

Naruto was astounded by Aoi's devotion and summed up to what it comes to and surmised, "So what you're saying is that you really wanted to be my wife?"

**-Love: Orange-**

"So what you're really saying is that you really wanted to be my wife?" Naruto asked.

Aoi is still nervous a willow tree in a breeze. She didn't mean to be acting like she's such a trollop and a golddigger who go casually asking men into marriage so suddenly. But she promised her body, heart, and soul to become one with Naruto.

And Naruto is probably thinking the same things Aoi was thinking, even if it was so sudden. So he came up with a proposition and said, "Aoi-chan, it's not too late to back off from this. We just barely met after you came back into my life. If we can take some time, I'll consider into thinking about marriage. What do you say?"

"Okay, Naruto-sama," Aoi responded ad she stood up from the bath, showing her beautiful naked body in front of Naruto and said, "But what do you think of me now? Am I too fat or thin? Are my breasts to your liking or even the rest of me?"

Naruto was blushing as he was gazing upon Aoi's naked self - her C-cup breasts, her not-too-thin waist, her cute navel, her seductive hips, her curvaceous buttocks, and her ψ-shaped womanhood slightly covered with fine, trimmed bush of hair, and a forbidden diamond that defines her legs - and then he answered, "I like you the way you are, Aoi-chan. The hair fashioned to your style, your lovely face, your body, everything about your whole self is what makes you you."

And Aoi notices that Naruto is very handsome for a man. She already knows about the scars on his back and cheeks, and the brief moment of seeing his manhood. But now, she gets to see more of her future husband and his sculpted body like a triathlon athlete.

She hugged Naruto and thanked him for taking care of her. She decided to let Naruto have his turn in the tub as they talked more about themselves.

**-LOTO-**

After they have finished with their baths and put on their sleeping clothes _(Naruto in his shorts and sleeveless shirt and Aoi in her kimono)_ as the house became rather chilly from the freezing rain. And there is a portable heater in the house, but they don't want to overheat the house just to keep warm, so they do the next best thing: sleep next to each other. Naruto brought out the extra large futon and two pillows from the linen closet and set them up on the floor.

When Naruto lie down on the futon first, Aoi turned out the lights and disrobed her kimono, revealing her naked body in the dark, and she placed herself behind Naruto's back after she rolled up her bedmate's shirt. It made Naruto quiver from Aoi's exposed breasts rubbing and brushing on his back.

"Please, don't move, Naruto-sama," she nervously said, "Don't look… I feel embarrassed."

"Sorry," he said as he tried to stay on his side.

Aoi then said to her lover, "It's alright, Naruto-sama. Besides, we have a lot of time. Our promise can wait for a bit. Hmmm~"

Naruto is glad that getting married to a childhood friend that he hasn't been for a while isn't so sudden after all. And yet... sooner or later, Aoi's family will have to come back again.

But for now, resting through the mortal storm is currently the best option.

.

(As for the three thugs, they were taken to the hospital for treatment before they were arrested by the officers, wondering who took down the wanted men. Maybe then, the hooligans will have to learn their lesson about what not to plan with dirty deeds.)

**-Love: Orange-**

By the time the dawn broke, Naruto kissed Aoi good morning after he made some warm rice pudding for breakfast for himself and his guest.

And Aoi woke up with her naked body in front of Naruto and she shyly and modestly covered herself with her kimono. They both knew that they had to sleep together to keep each other warm through the cold and stormy weather and he thanked her for it.

Then Aoi shyly said, "Oh, Naruto-sama, how annoying." And she puts on her indigo tsumugi and her cords and sashes to make herself look decent.

But when they hear the knock on the door. And who is the person or people waiting outside?

It was Mrs. Murasaki Sakuraba and Miyabi who let themselves inside and they weren't exactly very glad.

Murasaki is a married woman of fine quality of her time, wears formal tsumugis like her daughter, and she still has her motherly ways in both life and in business at the Conglomerate.

Naruto prepared the cushions, the low table, tea and teacups, and some snacks before the missus makes her conversation with her only daughter, "Aoi, what were you thinking‽ You disobeyed Miyabi by insistently not returning back home, the marriage arrangement with Naruto-san was forcibly annulled by the hypocritical Hanabishis… and you are not being your normal self… Please, my daughter, what in the world made you think of doing something so outrageous? Tell me now."

Aoi gave it some thought and said to her mother, "I... could never forget Naruto-sama, Dear Mother. I am sorry for leaving the house, causing everyone to worry. But I now understand many things since I came here. Dear Mother, I want to thank you and Dear Father again for all my life I have been cared for very much. But even if I lose all of that, I have found the most important thing I cannot let go of, which is to be by Naruto-sama's side, to comfort him, to let him take care of me, and to live together with him." Miyabi and Murasaki were surprised to see that Aoi is absolutely and hopelessly devoted to Naruto as she continued, "Here, I found the happiness of being Naruto-sama's wife."

But Miyabi strongly objected, "What kind of nonsense are you saying, Aoi-sama‽ You are the Sakuraba's only..." But Murasaki silenced her and notices that Aoi used to be a submissive and frail child and now her only daughter is now starting to become rather independent. So she said, "Let us leave Miyabi."

"But, Murasaki-sama!" the Kagurazaki questioned her boss's authority.

"You too, Aoi."

"But, Dear Mother, I…" Aoi tried to explain, but Murasaki interrupted, "Let me finish, daughter! Besides, with the amount of luggage that you carried, you will be inconvenienced. I will have to explain the situation to your father, so you don't have to worry."

Aoi is suddenly feeling that her mother has listened to reason.

Then Murasaki said, "Naruto-san, my only daughter is lacking the knowledge of the known world. Please help guide her."

"I'll do my best, Sakuraba-san," he replied, knowing that he has a big responsibility that he has to take.

"And Aoi," the missus turned her attention to her daughter and then she hugged her like she did then, "You have really grown up. I'm proud of you."

It brought tears of joy for Aoi as Miyabi and Naruto were glad for her. A little later, Murasaki invited Naruto to come to her family's residence for the New Year's festival, to which he gladly consented.

Naruto looks like he is going to have a heyday with the photos for his club and spending time with the Sakurabas as their honored guest.

**-LOTO-**

[Three months later...]

Spring has finally arrived in the Izumigaoka Train Station and the cherry blossoms are in bloom.

Naruto is waiting for Aoi to arrive from the transit. She should have remembered the directions that he guided her. And sure enough, Aoi called out his name, catching his attention. She is carrying her belongings into a large rolling luggage set. "I am home, Naruto-sama," she said.

"Welcome home, Aoi-chan," Naruto replied with a kind grin.

Then Aoi made a formal bow and said, "Aoi humbly wishes to learn with you."

And they will have plenty to learn, as Naruto helped carry the luggage on their way back home to the apartment.

§

**End Arc 1**

**To be continued…**==»

* * *

**A/N**: I moved the strangers scene from the original scenario to a later chapter such as this. I remember reading a manga story called "Change 2! !" and its sequel "W Change! !" of a scene where a guy turned the tables against a punk with a folding knife. It's painful that way if you don't secure it properly. The bit with the finishing moves were inspired by the movie "Snake in the Eagle's Shadow", an oldie movie by Jackie Chan that Naruto watched and one of his favorite Martial Art films.

Also, I changed the scene that instead of catching a cold from the freezing rain, Naruto and Aoi had to share the bathroom in the hot water before going to bed. To note, the bathroom is one large room with a built-in drain to draw in water whenever one person or a group of people took a soak without using the bathtub. Crazy idea, perhaps, but it beats coming down with sickness.

Another thing is that Aoi's mother wasn't given a proper name other than the missus. Based on the data I read, she has purplish hair like her daughter's midnight blue hair, so I decided to call Mrs. Sakuraba as Murasaki, meaning a violet color. Sumiré is also a name for violet, but Murasaki is the much more appropriate name for the mother.

And later, comes the big questions that I asked myself. Would Naruto have the heart to break Aoi's heart when other women started showing up into his life? Would Aoi learn to compromise her loving relationship with Naruto and come up with a way to solve it? And how will Naruto face the problem headlong?

And the heat will be on!

_-blukmage19_


	4. Arc 2 Chapter 4

**Arc 2**

**Chapter 4**

_Living Together / Friend / Landlord and Landlady_

§

_Previously…_

_Life as a regular citizen is rather dull for Naruto Uzumaki, under the alias of the surname Hanabishi, even though he was exiled by his so-called family, but not before he left the residence, giving the hyenas a big black eye (a coin of phrase). Naruto is finishing his second year in college when on a late December, he meets a young woman wearing an indigo tsumugi that he subsequently learned that the person that he helped was his long-lost friend, Aoi Sakuraba. After some antics of meeting her associate and older sister figure, Miyabi Kagurazaki, and her mother, Murasaki Sakuraba, Naruto and Aoi's friendship started to build on a solid foundation as they were planning to move into the former's apartment._

_And now…_

* * *

It was the end of a college year as Naruto helped haul Aoi's luggage while they were heading back to the former's residence in the apartments. Along the way, Naruto kindly said to her, "And this time, you can stay for good without any doubt."

"Indeed," she said before she turned around facing her fiancé and looked at him with fascination.

"What is it, Aoi-chan?" Naruto wondered, "Is there something that you want to tell me?"

"It is because I haven't seen you in about 3 months," Aoi cheerfully said, "I wanted to get a good look at you."

"Oh, come now, Aoi-chan," Naruto chided, "You've talked to me through the phone during that time whenever I have a break between classes. And besides, walking backwards with your sandals is dangerous out here, you know."

"Oh, there's no trouble at all - -?!‽" Aoi tripped on a rock and she started to fall on her back, but Naruto managed to catch her in time with his free arm.

"I told you so, Aoi-chan," he said with a sigh of relief. And when they looked into each other's eyes for a moment and found themselves in a rather precarious position as Aoi says, "I'm sorry. We can finally be together after all the trouble I have put you through."

"Yes," he said as let carefully steadies his fiancée on her feet, "The apartment is a 30 X 30 square foot, so it could be a bit crampy. Maybe we'll ask the landlord to let us move to a bigger space."

"But you are here," Aoi simply said, "And that is enough."

{What am I gonna do about you, Aoi-chan?} Naruto gave off a sarcastic sigh as the life as a bachelor would soon be over and the life of a married family man is yet to begin. But for now, walking to the apartment is top priority.

**-LOTO-**

By the time that Naruto and Aoi made it to the apartment and gained entry… Hold it! Something's not right here!

Naruto notices that his apartment space is empty. Not a single article of possession is left standing in the apartment - the low table, the flat-screen TV, the Blu-ray player and discs, the radio, even the futons are gone.

That was when Aoi found a note by the door handwritten by Miyabi Kagurazaki, saying that she made arrangements to the landlord to let the tenant move out. She also mentioned that their new house is located at the Sakuraba's unused summer home, ASAP.

So the two decided to leave the empty apartment to head towards their new home.

**-LOTO-**

[At the Sakuraba Summer Home]

The house is a gigantic Western-style mansion as the young couple looked at it in awe.

"You finally got here!" Miyabi said as made herself known to her mistress and her lover, "Starting today, we will all be living here."

"So you're living here, too, Miyabi-san?" Naruto questioned.

"We are allowing you to live here, but that doesn't mean that you'll be living together!" the Kagurazaki gave him the strangest look.

{Sorry I asked... 💧} Naruto sweatdropped.

"As you know, I, Miyabi Kagurazaki, will be in charge of your life and daily needs. So, do you understand? Furthermore, you must do what I must tell…"

Unfortunately, Aoi has Naruto's attention by admiring the mansion, to which it made Miyabi rather upset, "Hey, listen to me!"

"I always wanted to live in a western mansion, Miyabi-san," Aoi cheerfully said.

"Whatever suits you, milady," the Kagurazaki nearly grumbled, "The summer home is owned by the Sakuraba family, but it hasn't been used for 20 years. I had arrangements to help repaired, so that you can live in it."

"And what happened to my belongings?" Naruto asked and Miyabi pointed to the smaller residence that have seen better days. "Oh well, that is nothing new."

The two women wondered why the ex-Hanabishi felt a sense of misery that is bothering him as he explained, "Back then, I had to live at the Hanabishi's servant quarters, much like this one, but it was worse. The place was falling apart, ants, termites, and rats were eating the place up, the plumbing is terrible, electricity kept shorting out, internet reception was weak - especially with my homework, there were traces of blood from those previously living there, and I didn't have much choice. I even asked the old man if there is a way to make the place more livable, but he refused. All the more reason why I had to leave the cursed place..."

And then Naruto managed to open the stubborn shoji screen, asking, "Has this building have been up to code? It's absolutely appalling!" And he succeeded in opening it with a grunt.

Miyabi explained the reason for the man to live in the fixer upper, "You need to bear with it, Naruto-sama. We have to avert suspicious and scandalous rumors about your relationship with Aoi-sama for the time being."

Naruto wondered why as the Kagurazaki explained, "If word gets out that you, an ex-member of the Hanabishi, are living with the heiress of the Sakuraba clan, there will be a big caucus among the leadership; the Sakuraba Family and Conglomerate would be divided amongst themselves. Therefore, it is imperative for this arrangement to be undisclosed to outsiders, and for you to be careful of your actions. Under this cover, Aoi-sama and I will have to take you in as a…"

"LA LA LA~ Not listening!" Aoi squabbles as she covered her ears. She knows the certain T-word and she doesn't want to treat her fiancé like he's lower than he already is, since he is now living with her.

"Aoi-sama, be reasonable!" Miyabi tried to make her dear friend be more practical, but Naruto said, "Don't worry, Aoi-chan, I'll give that rundown shack an extreme makeover. Care to join me, sweetheart?"

"Yes, Naruto-sama," Aoi answered, "Let's go tidy up your room." And the young couple went inside of the Servants' Quarters to clean, leaving Miyabi very beguiled at what she saw - Aoi is becoming rather close to the man who was forced to break up the marriage that wasn't under his control, but when she sees Aoi smiling at her lover, Miyabi thinks that there must be something missing in herself.

**-LOTO-**

Naruto and Aoi dusted and cleaned out the rooms in the Servants' Quarters. The former also replaced the broken sliding doors with new ones to make the place functionable, and also replaced the tattered tatami mats with newer ones. The group then noticed that the bathroom, toilets, and urinals (both male and female), the sink, and water supply needed to be double-checked after 20 years of disuse, so Naruto decided to find a home improvement store to replace the old products that needed changing ASAP. He also added some plans to make some upholstery from his tenure in Senior High and College classes, such as buying and making materials and parts for a massaging recliner, a love seat, cushions for his low table, and a few stands and shelves for his TV, books, DVD set, and his homework.

Miyabi requested Aoi for some assistance, but her mistress insisted to let her older sister-figure to rest for a moment while they do the work in the next room. Again, Miyabi was left out.

**-LOTO-**

Throughout the day, the Servants' quarters is starting to become a more of a home before they checked out the main mansion. The young couple and Miyabi took a grand tour of the expansive hallways, bedrooms, the dining room, the den, and the bath that seats at least 8 people that is more traditional than Western.

Naruto and Aoi were having a good time being together whether it's at the den or taste testing in the kitchen, but the Kagurazaki is left wondering what in the world did she ever go wrong.

**-LOTO-**

In the bathroom, Miyabi is lying naked in the hot water in the tub, asking to herself, "Have I treated Aoi-sama a bit too harshly?"

She remembered the times of being here with Aoi with her discipline, education, and teaching her the art of gracefulness like that of a geisha. But when Naruto came along, her mistress is starting to smile in a way that she hadn't done in years.

As Miyabi got out of the bath, she took a towel in her hand and looked in the mirror and said while putting her arms under her big, E-cup breasts, "I am such a detestable woman…" She puts on her high-cut panties and the rest of her clothes and left the bathroom.

**-LOTO-**

By the time Miyabi left the bathroom, she was visited by Naruto who asked, "Ah, Miyabi-san, Aoi-chan and I just finished making dinner. Would you care to…? Are you feeling alright?"

But the Kagurazaki felt utterly depressed and answered, "Naruto-dono... You need to understand the golden rule of the Sakurabas. We, of the lower caste, don't sit at the same table with the mistress of the house. But you should be honored sitting at the same table as Aoi-sama…"

Aoi, who followed Naruto not far behind, said, "Miyabi-san, what are you doing here? Hurry!"

And both Aoi and Naruto took the Kagurazaki by the hand to the dining room. The table has been prepared for 3 people (currently) as Aoi said, "Dinner is ready, so please have a seat."

The palate is rather tempting to Miyabi. At first, she refused because of the Sakurabas' family rule, but Aoi replied, "What are you saying, Miyabi-san? We're living in a separate house, away from my parents, so let's have dinner together. From now on, we are in one family."

"All...in…one...family?" the Kagurazaki questionably muttered, because this is the first time that she is sharing the table with her mistress and the ex-Hanabishi.

"That's right," Naruto said, "In the future, we can learn to be wholeheartedly supportive of one another, now that we live here. No caste or class; just everyday people altogether."

"So let us eat together and sleep under one roof," Aoi added, "Therefore, are we not one family?"

Miyabi never felt generosity from Aoi and Naruto as she thanked them for letting her into the fold.

**-LOTO-**

But after they finished dinner, Miyabi then told Naruto a rule that he must follow, "Naruto-dono, you must sleep in the Servants' Quarters after 22:00 hours. You are not allowed inside the main Mansion by then. And please do not get any ideas into finding a way inside. Understood?" Naruto sweatdropped and said, "Yes. I get the point. But what if somebody wants to come to my room in the middle of the night, say someone like Aoi-chan, or whenever an emergency happens in the mansion?"

Miyabi gave it some thought and said, "Then you are responsible for that person's safety by then."

And Naruto bid the women a good night before walking to his room. Aoi didn't want to make her lover sleep in a separate room, but Naruto said that he must stay undercover until the Sakurabas' changed their minds. And he gave her a kiss on the lips, telling her that absence would a heart grow fonder and he promised not to make that moment forgetful after being away from her for so long. Aoi embraced Naruto with tears of joy. And Miyabi is glad for her mistress, or rather, her new neighbor and Naruto that somehow turned her life around.

And the residents turned in for the night. Tomorrow will start the whole business again.

**-Love:Orange-**

Another 3 months have passed.

Year 3 of College is already off to a good start for Naruto as he attended to his classes and visited his Photo Club for its unique assignments to let other students in the university join their club...or not. When he managed to return back home, Aoi greeted Naruto like she is his housewife and it was the usual routine and the ex-Hanabishi accept his role.

But right now, Aoi greeted her lover while wearing her tsumugi and an apron, "Good morning, Naruto-sama."

"Good morning, Naruto-dono," Miyabi said to him while arranging the table.

"Morning, ladies," he said as he entered the dining room.

Naruto managed to fix the Servants' Quarters to where it is supposed to be used as a residence whenever he's off from his schoolwork. The roof, the bathroom, toilets and sinks were maintained and has extra cleaning supplies to help keep them clean, as well as the main mansion's. He even helped move the furniture with some tools and his own strength to carry them over. It somewhat annoyed Miyabi as she wondered why would her young mistress choose somebody like Naruto. And when the Kagurazaki tripped on a loose rod, Naruto quickly manages to catch her from falling down the hill. At first, Miyabi wanted to slap the man for being such a beast, but she relented and shyly thanked Naruto for saving her.

In other times, Naruto manages to spend more time getting to know Aoi and Miyabi in their usual lives as the residents in the mansion. It wasn't too fast of a pace, but they started to like each other as friends; like at one time, the women thought they have a burglar or phantom in the main mansion, but Naruto investigated the place where there are a lot of packed boxes that haven't been set yet. It turned out to be a stray cat which caused such a fuss by the Kagurazaki. Since that day, the same feline lived in the residence as an outside cat.

Sometimes, Naruto helped the women with their back problems because of their growing busts that they were bearing and they enjoyed the man's…"techniques" so much, they felt a sense of pure pleasure as they lay splayed on the floor, twitching for an hour or two.

But getting back to the subject, Naruto notices that something smells delicious and it was miso with moyashi (mung bean sprouts).

"Well, you did like them in the past and drank it so happily," Aoi explained.

"Aoi-chan, anything you cook will always be delicious…" And he noticed Miyabi is getting rather impatient, "Anyway, let's say grace." And then, the trio ate their meals peacefully.

**-LOTO-**

Aoi packed her lover's lunch for the day in his airtight bento box as she and Naruto walked to his living space. Sure, there are restrictions set out by Miyabi about getting too close into intimate matters, including the man's imagination of seeing both Miyabi and (mostly) Aoi wearing absolutely nothing but aprons, showing their bare behinds and barely visible breasts to him. That, and he has to leave the main mansion by 22:00 hours, but not before kissing Aoi good night.

Just before he leaves for the University, Aoi gave Naruto his summer shirt and he thanked her. She said that she is waiting for him tonight when he returns home. Naruto is determined to keep that promise. And then she says, "Please be careful on your way."

Naruto gave Aoi one last kiss and then he said goodbye to her and made a run for the university instead of taking the train or by vehicle. _(He still practices his usual exercise routine early in the morning and a jog to the university finishes it up for the day.)_

**-LOTO-**

It was the usual lectures and lessons to be finished for Naruto as he is in the high tier. Then when he checks on his Photo Club, he notices that there's one more week until summer vacation begins. What plans would he want to do during that time? And then…

"Naruto!" a familiar voice called out, followed by a camera flash. It was a 5'7" tall blonde American girl living in Kyushu, wearing skimpy summer clothes, carrying a camera, and a "NO BRAND" duffle that greeted him.

"Tina-san! What a pleasant surprise!" he said before the American nearly tackled him with her own affections.

"It's been too long, my fellow blondie friend! I haven't seen ya for a year!" the "cowgirl" said as she squeezes him like a bear.

"Likewise…" he grunted from the American's embrace, "But aren't you getting a bit too close?" He pointed to the crowd watching the awkward display.

"Ah, come on, y'all just too shy!" Tina said as she slapped her friend's back.

"By the way, when did you get back?"

"Just now. I just wanted to see ya that I liked the most, so I came here as far as Narita as I could to…" And she hugged him even further with her breasts (D-Cup) covered by her sports tanktop moving closer.

"Tina-san, I'm telling you that they're looking at us!" Naruto warned with a grunt.

**-LOTO-**

And Tina and Naruto walked along the way, they talked about the things that have been during the past year (except for Naruto's time with Aoi, for he has to keep that part a secret).

Tina asked, "So, how is everyone in the Photo Club? Are they doing well?"

Since Aoi came into Naruto's life, he seldom visits the club, so he doesn't know if anything's changed during the past 6 months.

So Tina decided to take Naruto (if not dragged him) to the club.

And by the time Naruto opened the door, he got broadsided by a female red-headed student, wearing eyeglasses, as she was carrying some camera equipment. Her big breasts were smothering his face through her ecchi nurse costume as the unfortunate victim (that is, Naruto) muttered, "Why me?"

"Hey! Not again!" Suzuki exclaimed, "Is everybody all right!"

"I'm sorry, Suzuki-buchō," the klutzy girl apologized, "I missed that first step." And while she checked to see if the equipment is still intact, but then she hears a voice from a person that she is sitting on, with her panties in front of his face.

The girl got off and said, "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't expect anybody to show up and all of this happened."

"So am I," Naruto replied, "I'm glad you didn't get the worst of it, you know."

"Hey, Suzuki! Sato! Long time, no see!" Tina called out to fellow club members, "I came straight back here for the sake of the people I liked the most!" And she gave the men a double hug with her strong arms.

Suzuki broke the hug and asked Naruto, "If it isn't Hanabishi! Haven't seen you in a while!"

"Likewise, I'm sure, Suzuki," the blonde man replied, "So who took over the president and vice-president seats while I was away?"

"Baka! You're looking at them!" the musclebrain declared, "From now on, you must call me Suzuki-buchō!" _(Suzuki still has an interest of trains and rare automobiles.)_

"And you must call me Sato-fukubuchō," his fat perverted friend added. _(Sato's main interest is female celebrities, preferably the idol kind that performs their stunts and songs live on stage.)_

"Really?" Naruto is somewhat impressed.

And Suzuki said, "Since you last came, we decided on a lot of things. You are assigned to handle all the rest of our jobs on Sundays!"

This made Naruto sweatdrop and refuted, "I do have a right to refuse, you know."

The musclebrain introduced Naruto _(3rd Year)_ and Tina _(technically a 2nd Year because of her sabbatical)_ of the club to the new girl and she was impressed by the American woman that lived in Hakata (in Fukuoka, Kyushu Island) can speak fluent Japanese since she was 5 years old.

Then the redhead girl introduced herself as Taeko Minazuki. "Because I have work, I won't be here all the time, But I'll try to do my best," she said.

"Then, welcome to the club, Tae-san," Naruto said to the new member and Tina welcomed Taeko in her own special greeting.

"Don't worry too much," the ex-Hanabishi explained to Taeko, "Tina-san has her way of meeting people, especially with other women that she liked." {And I can't tell if that's her usual greetings or is it one of those kinds of harassments...💧}

And the cowgirl fondled Taeko's breasts, telling her that the Minazuki's rack is positively big, no hanky-pankies underneath.

"Now, to celebrate my return and the joining of our new member," Tina declared, "Let's have a party! We all drink until we drop!"

Before he joins in on the party, Naruto contacted Aoi and Miyabi to tell them that he is going to be a little late coming home and to start dinner without him. He also mentioned that an acquaintance has returned from a trip from around the world. Naruto also wrote down an address on a blank index card to the club members to tell them that he moved to a different location 3 months ago.

Later, Tina showed the group the photos that she took during her ventures. She went back to the United States (even though she has some trouble speaking English at the time), along with 5 other countries.

"Isn't it a bit dangerous for a woman to be traveling alone?" Taeko questioned.

"Ah, it was no problem," Tina replied while she guzzled her beer can, "I was in some of those countries where they were all still in the middle of the civil war!"

"You have got to be freakin' kidding me!" Naruto refuted.

By the time it was almost 21:00, Naruto realizes that it was getting late. That was when Tina presented the group a bottle of strong liquor that she got from a person that she met along with her travels. The liquid contains a strange color that is in the eye of the beholder. _(The liquor has a pink color. Chibiusa Pink, that is. The cutest color in the world.)_ And she offered some to her fellow members some of the strange liquor. Taeko tried some of the strong liquor but the men noticed that the Minazuki must have a strong constitution with alcohol.

Tina asked Naruto if he would like to try some and the ex-Hanabishi reluctantly tried it, but only in a small shot cup, just to be on the safe side. He experimented with liquor with his cooking and taste-tested them, with the help of the guides to which alcohol worked best and which are the worst. But now, the former Hanabishi said, "Well, Hakuna Matata _(No worries)_," and tasted the pink liquor and nearly gagged and coughed from the unusual flavor that got stuck in his taste buds for a while, "Man! That's *cough* strong stuff you brought here *cough*, Tina-san."

"Glad ya like it, Naruto," the cowgirl replied, "Want some more?"

The booze nearly made the blond man do silly things and slurringly said, "No more for me, thanks. I'm driving!" And he fell from his chair, passed out on the floor from being half-shot.

An hour and a half later, Naruto woke up from the booze and found his emergency bottle of B Vitamins and a full orange juice bottle that he bought earlier. "Gad! What a drink!" he grumbled, "I'll never try that booze like this again! Otherwise, I'll be seeing things like little Chibiusa from Sailor Moon flirting while wearing nothing but an apron in my dreams… Yuck…" And when he looked around, he sees Suzuki and Sato having a big whoopee with the women and almost crossed that line. So he told the group to leave the campus before the Security made them.

So the men soberingly leave the room and premises, while Naruto has to deal with the drunken Tina and Taeko. But the problem is that Taeko's house is a little farther from his place and Tina hasn't had a proper dwelling since her return to Japan. So Naruto called for a nearby taxi to transport them back to his residence.

And after he paid a fare, Naruto notices that it's past 'curfew' hour, so he lets the women stay in his quarters, in the guest rooms, provided with some extra futons and some necessities. Both Tina and Taeko thanked him for letting them stay for the night, with the former giving him a rather unwanted pleasure, courtesy of her feminine wiles.

Before Naruto went to sleep, he has this one question that is probably going to be a real heartbreaker and that is, "How am I gonna explain this to Aoi-chan?"

It was also breaking his heart, too...

**-Love:Orange-**

By the time the morning of the weekend has come, Aoi woke up from her futon, she was worried about Naruto and if he managed to return home, she went to his room in the Servants' Quarters and found him, doing sit-ups. And as he finished his routine, Aoi came in and hugged him and cried, "Naruto-sama! I was worried sick about you!"

"I'm sorry, Aoi-chan," Naruto replied, "I did contact you last night about our Photo Club and it kinda went out of hand. For that, I'm sorry."

And just as they were about to make up, Tina (in her sports top and Daisy Dukes) broke in and said, "Morning, Naruto! Your place is not a bad place to crash in, especially when there is a mansion across from you, so it must be very nice!"

And Taeko woke up in her sleeping lingerie and said, "Hanabishi-sempai, I wanted to thank you for letting stay for the night, but I got to return back home. Anyway, thank you very much."

But before the redhead left, Aoi looked at the unexpected guests and asked, "Who are you?"

And the American cowgirl replied, "Me? I'm Tina Foster."

"I'm Taeko Minazuki," the klutzy redhead also replied.

Naruto explained that Tina is his classmate that returned from a world tour last year (proof with a photo of her, Suzuki, Sato, and himself over a year ago) and Taeko is a new member of the Photo Club. He also explained that they tried Tina's special liquor that knocked him out for over an hour, but he managed to recover. However, Tina and Taeko are practically plastered, so he decided to let them stay in the guest room in the Servants' Quarters for the night. Naruto, with his morals, didn't dare to sleep with them just to take advantage of his clubmates (mainly for sex).

Taeko soon left the residence, but Naruto warned her to watch out for that first step and she nearly did, but the Minazuki safely manages to make it to the sidewalk without much of a hitch.

Then Tina asked Naruto who the woman in the tsumugi is, and he said, "Tina-san, this is a dear friend of mine and my…"

"Co-landlady _(ōya)_!" Miyabi interrupted as she entered the room. She tried to make her mistress to put on the act, to which Aoi disdainfully obliged. "I am the co-landlady."

Miyabi also whispered to Naruto's ear that he is also in charge as a co-landlord of the Servants' Quarters and residence, because he helped maintain the residence, manage the bills, and working together with Aoi, especially whenever she is away or is sick. He might not like this form of charade, but Naruto decided to go along for the ride.

Then Miyabi introduced herself to the new 'resident', "I believe that this is the first time we have met. I am their secretary and manager, Miyabi Kagurazaki. This is the co-landlady, Aoi Sakuraba, and Naruto Hanabishi is the co-landlord. Your name is Tina Foster, correct?"

Tina answered the question honestly and Miyabi asked her how she and the previous guest know about him.

"Naruto and I happened to be classmates," the cowgirl explained, "Tae-chin is technically my classmate in the 2nd Year since I returned to Japan. And how did he and I get together last night? Well, our class members and I had a drinking party and he got drunk for a moment, but he recovered and decided to say that the party's over and called a taxi to take us to this place, where he let me and Tae stay for the night to sleep the booze off."

"That much is true," Naruto remarked and Miyabi somehow obliged.

"So, Naruto, since you were living here, is it true that you can go in and out of the mansion behind your residence?" Tina asked and he answered with a reluctant yes.

After giving some thought, Tina says, "Good, I've decided! I want to live here!"

This took the trio for a surprise. They got themselves their first tenant after months of planning by Miyabi to legalize papers to allow tenants to live in the main mansion or in the Servants' Quarters. At first, Aoi objected, but Naruto called his lover and Miyabi into a huddle and explained that this is part of the routine that they must take before the truth would come out. Then the ex-Hanabishi decided to let his friend stay, the details of the cost and the rules can be discussed at a later time.

"Great!" Tina gleefully decided, "I'm in your debt, Landlord-san…" She hugged Naruto, "Landlady-san…" She fondled Aoi's breasts, which surprised the Sakuraba, "Not too big and not too small... and Kanrinrin-san!" She cupped Miyabi's big breasts, to which that gesture slightly irritated the Kagurazaki, "Hmm, a bit firmer than Tae-chin's… Anyway, I'll bring in my belongings right away. You won't regret this!" And the cowgirl left the room to do her own thing.

Miyabi regretfully turned to Naruto and said, "Naruto-dono, I know that it's for appearance's sake, but did you have to bring a person like that woman to become your tenant?"

"Hey, it wasn't all my fault that my good deed turned out like this, ya know!" Naruto argued, but stopped when he sees Aoi crying, so he asked her if she's alright.

Miyabi explained, "It may be okay for you to associate with your friends, but you must take better priority with Aoi-sama's feelings. She hasn't eaten a morsel since last night, just to wait for you." Naruto comforted Aoi and said, "I'm sorry about yesterday. How about I make it up by making you some breakfast?"

Aoi tears were wiped by the man's gentle touch and she began to smile again. Miyabi is glad that the sadness wouldn't last for long.

**-LOTO-**

After a hearty breakfast and helping move Tina's stuff into the Servants' rooms, it was close to dinner as Tina declared, "To celebrate my moving in, drinks are on me for the night!" And she chugged her favorite brand beer can.

Miyabi told her mistress to play along and the beer has a different alcoholic content than saké, to which Aoi reluctantly obliged. And the manager drunk her beer can.

"Wow, Kanrinrin-san, you really know how to put this thing away," Tina admired before presenting the Chibiusa Pink Liquor.

"Oh, no you don't, Tina-san," Naruto protested, "You know how potent that bottle of spirits is!"

"There is no problem, Naruto-dono," Miyabi said, "I do know how to drink alcohol."

{I was afraid of that,💧} Naruto thought as Tina poured the pink liquor into the wine glass and Miyabi tasted it, "Why that is pure…!" And the Kagurazaki immediately blacked out and fainted on the table.

"I knew it!" he reposted as he helped carry the zonked manager to her bedroom before rejoining the women in the dining room.

Along into the night, Tina told her story to Aoi about how she had her fun with Naruto during her first year before she left on a world tour.

"One time, when Naruto was rather tipsy, he relied on me to bring him some water and helped give him a sip… mouth-to-mouth," she said.

"Yeah, right," Naruto disagreed, "It's more like you splashed me with a bucket of water while I was sleeping!"

Aoi is lost in thought about her lover's relationship with a different woman that somehow know a lot more about him that she thought. That's when Tina got the landlady's attention, "You need to be wary of Naruto when he's been drinking heavily, like the time he saw me naked during the winter trip…"

"Tina-san, you accidentally ran into me naked in the open-air onsen!" he argued, "And it wasn't even a mixed bath day, either!"

The cowgirl blushed and remarked, "Oh, Naruto, when Kyushu women are seen naked, they can't get married…"

"Oh, shut up!" Naruto refuted, "You're an American, Tina-san! I have had enough of your big, fat, American lies!"

The conversation went on into the evening hours as Aoi took her fifth of courage from the can.

**-LOTO-**

_(Fair Warning: Brief Lime Scene)_

By the time Aoi woke up from her weariness, she noticed that she is carried by Naruto as he was taking her to her room upstairs. "Ah! Naruto-sama!" she exclaimed.

"What a relief, Aoi-chan," he said, "You blacked out when you drank so much beer."

"I'm sorry," the Sakuraba apologized.

"You don't have to drink beer with us, if you don't want to, Aoi. Do you need some water, though?"

"No, I'm fine. What happened to Miyabi-san and Tina-san?"

"Miyabi-san hasn't left her room after she sipped from that particular pink liquor. And Tina fell asleep drunk on the dining table."

After giving a moment in thought, Aoi said as she and her lover looked at their shared photo, "Tina-san knows more about Naruto-sama that I don't even know. I… I want to know you more than anybody else. I want to have more memories with you because I'm not you're landlady and you're not my landlord. I am your fiancée."

And Aoi puts her head next to Naruto's chest, crying. The man wrapped his arms around Aoi to comfort her and her feelings and then said, "Then let us make new memories together, Aoi-chan."

"Yes, let's," she replied with a single tear of joy in her eye, "Naruto-sama, I have this particular problem on my chest. Ever since Tina-san fondled them, I feel that it should've been you, so I wanted…"

"...me to help you, is that what you want?" he guessed.

Aoi blushingly agreed as she partly reveal her tsumugi and removed her bra to expose her chest to give her more breathing room and Naruto worked his magic as he softly cupped his lover's C-cup breasts and slowly feel them until he came close to her areolas and erect nipples and teased them with a little pinch. Aoi tried to quiet her moanings, trying not to make any loud noise to get unwanted attention.

Naruto took Aoi to a nearby mirror to see her reflection and he guided his hands and fingers to caress her soft mounds and he said to her, "This is what makes you you, Aoi-chan. I like you just the way you are."

"Oh, Naruto-sama, I…" the Sakuraba was about to let out an orgasm until they hear Tina yelling from downstairs, "Hey, Naruto! *whistle!*"

"Oh, fudge," Naruto grumbled, "Tina-san sure know how to spoil things, but I agree that this should be enough for the night, Aoi-chan."

"I'm sorry, Naruto-sama," Aoi apologized, "It was selfish of me to…"

"Don't be, Aoi-chan. It was too sudden for me to let you have what you wanted, even though we aren't properly engaged yet." And they kissed each other anyway, not caring about the consequences of being together.

After all's been said and done, it was another step towards the relationships of both lovers, as landlords and the destined couple.

The road to a good marriage is not without its rocky terrain and its hurricanes.

§

**To be continued…**==»

* * *

**A/N**: TBA

And the heat of passion will be on!

-blukmage19


End file.
